


[Lewis x Seb] I want to...do you？

by Rinny001



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinny001/pseuds/Rinny001
Summary: *Please look at me番外篇，正文請走：https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130984/chapters/71514129*番外2之交往前的我們，請走：https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675496*番外3之覆蓋記憶，請走：https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675595我們可愛的445值得擁有一篇肉，這本是要在When your spouse is sick前發上的文章，但默默的現在才完成補上，而這系列的番外，按照進度是個句點了，如果之後有新的點子，再開寫！
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Lewis x Seb] I want to...do you？

「Sebby，你臉好燙，真的要去上班嗎？」Lewis倚在玄關，嘴裡叼著吐司，手摸上他紅通通的臉，阻止他出門，但是眼前的人只是擺擺手，說自己沒事，給自己一個出門吻和擁抱就關上門發動車上班去了。

「…Sebby真是…」Lewis看著門關上的瞬間，覺得自家的Omega，真是有時候比自己更像一個Alpha。

在今天不知道是第幾趟的拜訪客戶的狀態下，Seb覺得自己終於可以有時間，坐回自己彷彿很久沒回到的辦公室，但是他卻覺得自己渾身熱得不太正常，喘著氣，他轉身在自家主管桌上放上一張紙條，就踩著混沌的步伐，用盡全身力氣般地離開辦公室，一段只要五分鐘的路程，彷彿像走了30分鐘，一路上同事都停下腳步詢問他，是否需要幫忙，但過多的氣息，卻只讓自己更加混亂，終於，鑽進了自己的駕駛座裡，早就濕透內衫貼上了座椅，他深吸一口氣的感受鼻腔裡滿是自己信息素的味道，暗自的嘖了一聲，早知道早上不該勉強出門，現在這狀況自己能不能開車回家都是個問題，他閉上眼的思考，此刻唯一的辦法只好先打隻抑制劑檔檔，不過正當他抖著手搜索到車上的抑制劑時，駕駛座的門突然被打了開來，嚇得自己沒拿穩的摔破了唯一一隻庫存，地上擴散的液體，卻夾雜著不一樣的味道，而轉過頭來，他已經整個人貼進了來人的臂彎裡。

而現在，他能感受到全身上下的細胞，都在叫囂著更多，但自己從深吻中回過神來時，已被轉移到副駕駛座上，而旁邊自家Alpha卻已穩健的速度駕駛著車輛，那彷彿沒有被自己的影響的樣子，Seb覺得自己有點不是很爽快，他不知道是該欽佩Lewis身為Alpha優秀的控制力，還是自己真是聰明的會選擇，不過，此刻他更覺得自己不甘心Lewis沒有被自己吸引，於是更加放肆地的讓空氣中的味道加大，而他也如願感受到Alpha開始失控的濃度，他貪婪的又享受的吸取空氣中彼此混合的味道，他看著Lewis緊咬的嘴唇，而手卻往自己的方向探了過來，一切就像算計好般，他整個上半身傾倒上了Alpha肩膀，手則抓住了Lewis的手滑入自己的褲檔之中，隔著底褲迫使Lewis的手跟著自己的手動作，而自己的手，也覆上了Alpha堅硬的外褲上輕柔的搓揉著，耳邊傳來Seb綿密的呻吟聲，Lewis沒想到Seb竟然會變得這麼誘惑，他忍耐著生理與空氣中的刺激，「Sebby…你…」但話還沒說完，Seb操控著手的動作，雙方都更加放肆，「oh…Lewis，so good…huh…」在自己也開始洩漏出聲響時，耳邊的聲響更加煽情，他抓住他使壞的手，扣住他的頭開始一個深沉的吻，不過，吻持續的並沒有很久，因為他們差一點就撞上了分隔島，「Lewis…我好難受阿…」但是Seb仍然黏呼呼的纏著自己，拿不到自己的手，就用自己的手，但是仍然也將身體的重量倚靠在自己身上，「……車，Lewis，要弄髒車了…我 ，恩、不可以…」還不斷傳來要把自己玩脫了，但是又忍耐解放的呻吟，使得自己只能在一個叫冗長的紅燈下，給了旁邊的人一個臨時的標記，咬破腺體的同時，Seb抱緊了自己的背，解放的呻吟聲在自己耳邊響起，而空氣中失控的濃度，才漸漸穩定，「Lewis…恩…好爽、」

在一段不算長的返家路上，Lewis覺得像開了跨城的路途一樣，而抵達家的瞬間，Seb就在車外跟自己擁吻了起來，他根本等不及的纏著自己要在車外更加深入，但卻被自己拖著他的身體，進入了玄關，「Lewis、你，沒膽…」「Sebby，我相信你、不會清醒時發現自己在戶外…恩、別咬…」Lewis感受著Seb啃咬著自己的喉結，他沒想到Seb在戶外就忍不住了，自己用盡全力的把他拖進來屋內，竟然還被自家Omega說沒膽，Lewis覺得身為Alpha，今天從到公司接走Seb就覺得Omega一直在挑釁自己，Lewis脫下了Seb最後的衣物，並套弄著黏膩的部位，揶揄著：「Sebby，射在褲子裡的感覺如何？嗯？」耳邊竟是傳來Seb被快感衝擊的聲音，他感受著自己的動作喊著：「Lewis，明明就是、你…讓我阿…」Seb感受到Lewis動得越來越激烈，每一下都撞擊在敏感的點上，讓自己在他的背上留下滿是快感的抓痕，他舔著自己的耳朵，黏膩的說到：「Sebby，你該知道，永遠不能說自己的Alpha沒膽…恩哼？」然後，當自己睜開因淚水朦朧的眼，才發現自己再放下窗簾的窗口邊，那種會被看到的感覺，讓自己一下子縮緊了穴口，「Lewis…不要、這裡…嗚、」「Sebby，可是、你很興奮呢…這裡，還有這裡，都…」Lewis就像是故意聽不見Seb的求饒一樣，他更加的將Seb的身軀抵在窗戶上，手指游移在他每一個敏感點上，然後動得更加深層，最後，他們倒臥在臥室上，但Seb彷彿還不想停止。

「恩、Sebby，我覺得你越來越激情了…」在經過車上、客廳直到臥室，Lewis已經數不清自己和Seb做了多少次，但懷裡的人彷彿沒有滿足一樣，仍然親吻著自己，「Sebby，Sebby，我們需要休息…」Lewis試圖告訴眼前動起來的Omega，但眼前的Omega，只笑著吻住自己的嘴，他叼著自己的嘴唇，輕笑的：「Lewis，難道我的Alpha，不行了嗎…恩？」Lewis笑著看著還在自己身體上亂摸的手，「Sebby，你知道，永遠不能對自己的Alpha，說不行…恩哼？」Lewis就著Seb趴在自己身上的姿勢，再次撞入了他的身軀，「噢、Lewis…太、真是太、棒了…」空氣中傳來的呻吟，Lewis笑著動得更加勤快，那彷彿是一種會中毒的鼓勵一般，他的Omega很懂得如何讓自己徹底地的失控，而自己也願意不斷的為他失控。

The end.


End file.
